


It's All Going To Be Okay

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, No one has told me that I'll be okay yet today., inspired by a song, mostly just Luke trying to stop his man from hurting himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Luke Triton tries his best to prepare for how Hershel Layton will feel once he wakes up in the morning.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It's All Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:  
> Luke here is doing his best to prevent Hershel from spiraling into suicidal levels of guilt after they've had sex one evening. Mostly unedited/written in one night so please excuse it being not the highest quality thing on the planet. Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Light references to bondage, heavily implied underage sex.

Luke’s eyelids fluttered open.

He was tucked into  Hershel’s chest. His skin was warm and smooth and the boy could already feel some reminders of the previous night flaring up, feeling a bit sore all over. The sun was shining through a corner of the blinds and he could see lines of light in the corner of his eye. He slowly blinked tucked into the man’s chest as he realized - as much as he’d like to, he couldn’t sleep in.

A voice ticked at the back of his head. He had to get into the morning after routine. He carefully began to extract himself from the Professah’s arms, lifting his legs up and rolling to the side of the bed. He sat up, finding himself naked. He poked at his pudgy stomach and squished his thighs for a moment.

He slid off the bed, his little bare feet touching the carpet and wondering if he had time to get changed before the Professah could wake up. He decided to settle for pulling on a nightgown off his toy box to cover himself up. Walking around naked just always felt weird.

So he slunk into the kitchen, finding the outside room dark. The curtains were closed. Depressing. Luke made his first step to move over to the curtains, pulling a drawstring to open the thick floral embroidered curtains. The sun shone in.

He smiled warmly and made his next step - moving to the kitchen and hopping up onto his stool to grab the kettle, popping it open and holding it under the tap.

Hopefully none of this would wake Hershel. His eyes flicked back to the open door. He could lock it if he wanted. Perhaps that’d keep him from waking up and immediately locking himself in the bathroom?

Luke put the kettle down on the stove and quickly lit it, hopping down from his stool and going to peek back into the bedroom.

His eyes went to the blinds. Hershel was lit faintly by shuttered light, curled up in the middle of the bed with one arm laying extended, loosely. He was beautiful with the blankets pushed back slightly, showing his torso, shoulders, back, slight belly… his hip… 

Luke decided to stand on his tippy toes to pull the blinds, lifting them up and lighting up the room. The room was oriented weirdly so the sun didn’t shine in until the afternoon, so it wasn’t too bright as to wake him.

He saw Hershel stir though, a slight twitch and screw of his face. It was now that Luke noticed the handcuffs atop their headboard, unclasped. They’d used them last night. 

...Luke could feel it. He briefly rubbed his sore behind, watching the Professah settle down again. Good. He had time. Luke spun around again to head into the kitchen.

He kicked the stool over to the cupboard where the cups were. He hopped up and opened the cupboard, standing on his tippy toes again to grab a mug… and a teabag from the little tin.

The kettle began to whistle and Luke’s ears pricked. Immediately he hopped down, cutting the gas by yanking the stove knob to its neutral position and lifting the kettle. He didn’t want Hershel to hear that and wake early.  _ Not before he was ready! _

Luke thought as he poured the water into the mug. If Hershel locked himself in the bathroom suddenly, he’d learned how to jiggle the lock. Yes, yes, he didn’t have time to hear about how terrible that was. He’d already heard it. He plopped the kettle back down and began to take the teacup to the Professah, deciding now was probably an okay time for him to wake.

He placed the mug on his bedside table - a lamp and a couple of little trinkets and toys resting on it - and pulling himself up on the bed to stare at the poor Professah. The man was lightly twitching now.

Luke leaned down to lightly kiss his temple, sitting back up again.

Hershel’s eyes finally opened.

“Good morning.” Luke’s eyes sparkled and a warm smile came to his face. “How are you feeling?”

Hershel shut his eyes, blinking slowly and turning over where he lay to curl up. Luke knew this was a regular response.  _ Tired,  _ primarily. Luke smiled warmly and leaned over him, squeezing him tight.

“Mmm. Warm.” Luke made a little noise. His eyes went down to Hershel’s face to try and see how he was feeling, an indifferent expression on his face. Either tired or… indifferent. Or both. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure.” Hershel whispered faintly, his eyes looking up to the boy on his side. “How about you, Luke?”

“I’m feeling just fine.” Luke smiled warmly. He was not lying. But Hershel could detect a twitch in his eyebrow.

“You… aren’t, are you?” Hershel whispered, a look of guilt dawning on his face. “Oh, dear.”

“Professah.” Luke squeezed him tight. “M-my behind hurts. That’s it.”

The boy’s eyes went down to his wrists and saw they had a couple of bruises from the handcuffs. Well, he hadn’t noticed that. Didn’t matter.

Hershel curled up slowly. It was a Saturday, so… no work. This was good. Luke could keep an eye on him. Oddly enough, after sex Luke had to be the one doing the adulting. Despite the fact he was obviously the child here. 

He made a note to himself to hide those bruises. Hershel didn’t need to worry about those. He already had enough to deal with. Last week they’d had sex, Hershel on top, and Luke had wound up crying from pure joy. That had obviously not gone over well with the poor man. 

Luke snapped his fingers as he remembered. He pulled the teacup from the nightstand, tapping Hershel’s shoulder.

“Sit up, please.” Luke asked.

Hershel sighed, sitting up and complying. His eyes were still too blurred to see the bruises on Luke’s sweet little wrists and instead saw the mug of tea in his hands, held out as an offering.

“Oh.” Hershel’s eyes glinted for a second before he reached forwards to take it. It was warm in his big hands. He took a deep sip, feeling the teabag brush his lips as he did so. He normally took the teabag out but this was alright. The boy had the cutest little smile as he smushed his fingers under the duvet, legs crossed and leaning forwards, arms in front of him. How cute. “Thank you, my dear.”

“Are you happy today? I am.” Luke assured him, leaning to expose the window. “See? It’s a lovely day.”

Indeed, a blue sky outside with only a couple clouds. A rare sight in London. Hershel felt himself brighten already.

“Would you… would you like to go for a walk today?” Hershel asked with a weak smile.

“Mhm!” Luke nodded. “I’ll keep a close eye on you today. Because it’ll all be okay.”

“Will it, though?” Hershel asked softly.

Luke gave another nod. “It’s all going to be okay, Professah Layton.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by Patricia Taxxon's "Would You Please Wake Up" on her album Pix & Bit! Mostly the lines "no one has told me that I'll be okay yet today". Hoping to start uploading some more oneshots/fics that aren't longfics, so please look forward to it!


End file.
